vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Honjou Masayuki (Web Novel)
Summary Honjou Masayuki is a Japanese Otherworlder who acquired the title of "Hero." He got acquainted with Demon Lord Rimuru during the Tempest Tournament and later got employed by him as an advisor for the Labyrinth's structure and a mediator with the adventurers. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''9-B, higher '''with The Chosen One '' '''Name: '''Honjou Masayuki '''Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Hero, Otherworlder '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Luck, Social Influencing, Empathic Manipulation, Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level '(Masayuki's kendo skill was just at a hobby level, but he was peerless against bandits or low class monsters. He also trained in the labyrinth and as a result raised Masayuki’s strength), '''higher '(With The Chosen One, he can always make critical hits) '''Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability : Wall level.' '''His luck makes him extremely difficult to kill 'Stamina: Above Average, Possibly High 'Range: '''Standard Melee 'Standard Equipment: 'A Sword 'Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Chosen One' - There will be an excellent explanation for him for every action the opponent takes, whatever he does will result as a heroic act and will be praised, the result of his normal attack will become Critical Hit. **With Masayuki’s intense determination, the effect of his ability increased to the maximum. While it’s a Unique Skill, it’s enough to reach the truth of the world. As the result, the space called 『Lucky Field』 which gives tremendous blessing to people Masayuki considers as ally expanded, that’s unintended by Masayuki. *'Messiah' - It'll cause his opponent to ask salvation and forgiveness from him, and it could make his opponent confess every sins s/he ever has done, it works by Masayuki asking his opponent but there's a chance that a strong opponent might resist it. Feats Luck: *Masayuki’s kendo level is just hobby level but with his luck he was peerless against bandits and monsters. *He can evade an inevitable attack for some reason, and attack that unlikely to hit was able to hit. *Increase companion's luck and also makes their attacks crit all the time. *Masayuki himself attracted super-good luck, the result of his normal attack will always be Critical Hits. *Save Hinata from something even Magic Sense couldn't perceive. *He nullified the poison in Hinata's body with luck. *Due to his luck he can accidentally misinterpret people by viewing him in a positive light like when he forfeit the match, the audience thought that Masayuki doesn’t bother to fight weaker enemies and interpreted it as wanting to fight Rimuru gaining him insanely high charisma as well despite his intentions. *He managed to make a person admitted his crime and confessed their plan by showing up there. *Managed to quell the riot in the Kingdom of Ingracia by just showing up there. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Internet Characters Category:Heroes Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Probability Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Humans Category:Science Fantasy Characters